Kamen Rider Leo
by Star-Skull
Summary: A 21-year-old racer becomes a Kamen Rider and joins 4 other riders to stop a man of terror from another planet from taking over Earth and to find the other riders to aid them in their quest. Rated M for Intense Violence, Blood/Gore, Strong Language. Contains elements of KR Ryuki/Dragon Knight and Power Rangers.
1. Taming the Lion

Episode 1

Taming the Lion

* * *

Los Santos, San Andreas, USA

January 7, 2052 3:00a.m.

* * *

At a hotel parking structure, a group of mutants are attacking, and the leader is carrying a red disc case with a silver lion on it. The mutants are walking to the security both, and we see the guard inside just looking through his iFruit tablet with his bluetooth headphones on and not even giving a slightest shit about his surroundings. As the monsters were approaching the booth, 4 motorcycles cut them off. One bike is blue, the second one is white, the third is maroon, and the last on is yellow.

The blue rider takes off his helmet. He's 5'9, has blue eyes, sapphire black hair, tan skinned, and wearing a blue and white jacket, navy t-shirt, blue jeans, and navy and white shoes.

The white rider takes off his helmet. He's 6'0, has green eyes, brown hair, light skinned, and wearing a white and black jacket, white t-shirt, black pants, and white shoes.

The pink rider takes off her helmet. She's 5'6, green/blue eyes, red hair, light skinned, and wearing a pink and white jacket, whitish pink tanktop, blue jeans, and pink and white shoes.

The yellow rider takes off her helmet. She's 5'6, has brown eyes, blonde hair, light skinned, and wearing a yellow and black jacket, black and yellow tanktop, navy jeans, and yellow, black, and white shoes.

The 4 riders stare down to the mutants, the mutants look intimidated and the leader holds tightly to the red disc case, and the 4 draws out their disc cases.

The blue rider is holding a blue case with a dragon on it.

The white rider has a white case with a wolf on it.

The pink rider has a pink case with a pterodactyl on it.

The yellow rider has a yellow case with a shark on it.

The 4 cases electrify, and belts appear on their waists.

Riders: Kamen Rider!

The 4 riders pop in the cases to their buckles and they all light up of their colors! 4 plasma globes appear with the riders each inside.

As the plasma globes fade away, the 4 riders have morphed into Kamen Riders!

The blue rider is now wearing a blue dragon themed helmet with blue visors, black jumpsuit, blue dragon themed armor, blue forearm wear, black gloves with blue backs, and blue and black boots

The white rider is now wearing a white wolf themed helmet with white visors, black jumpsuit, white wolf themed armor, white forearm wear, black gloves with white backs, and white and black boots.

The pink rider is now wearing a pink pterodactyl themed helmet with pink visors, black jumpsuit, pink pterodactyl themed armor, pink forearm wear, black gloves with pink backs, and pink and black boots.

The yellow rider is now wearing a yellow shark themed helmet with yellow visors, black jumpsuit, yellow shark themed armor, yellow forearm wear, black gloves with yellow backs, and yellow and black boots.

All 4 riders have canes holstered on the left side of their belts.

The mutants attack and the riders attack. The blue rider pulls out a disc out his case and pops it in the cane.

 **Sword mode**

Blue catches his dragon tail looking sword and start hacking and slashing.

The other 3 riders draw out their discs and insert theme in their canes.

 **Axe mode**

White catches his wolf head themed axe and starts chopping the mutants up.

 **Gun mode**

Pink catches her pterodactyl themed gun and starts shooting up the mutants.

 **Sword mode**

Yellow catches her shark fin looking sword and start slicing and dicing.

All the mutants get mowed down by the 4 riders and the leader is all that's left, and the riders look to it. The surviving mutants makes a run for it. The pink rider pulls out another disc and pops it in.

 **Final Hit**

A pink mechanical pterodactyl swoops in and screeches. Pink leaps up and gets caught in the pterodactyl's talons, the pterodactyl launches her to the mutant, and pink comes flying in with a Rider Kick! The mutant gets hit, flies away, and blows up.

Blue catches the red disc case, and they all gather up.

Blue: Good work, team!

The 4 riders demorph and have a chat.

Blue: Nice finisher you did there, Lus.

Lus: (the pink rider) Thanks, Saito.

Saito: (blue)

Yellow: Well, I'm just glad we got the disc back.

White: No kidding, Ako!

Ako: (yellow) (laughs)

Saito: Daigo, you said the guy lives close by, right?

Daigo: (white) Yeah, he does. I'm guessing he lives somewhere in Vinewood.

Saito: Then let's ride!

The 4 riders get on their bikes and take off.

After the riders leave, the guard gets up and looks to the fight was and sees the bodies of the mutants.

Guard: What the fuck going on here!? Huh?!

The bodies fade away.

Guard: …I think I better lay off weed for a while. (sits back down)

A red mechanical lion appears behind a window and snarls to the direction the riders went.

* * *

9:00a.m.

A race car is speeding by close to where the riders were. It's a red, black, and silver car similar to an F-Zero machine with a number 240 on it. The car swing to a driveway of a 2 story house and the engine cuts off. The cockpit window opens, the driver hops out of the vehicle, and it shuts. The driver is a guy who seems to be the age as the 4 riders. He has dark brown hair, purple eyes, similar skin tone as Saito, and wearing a black and red jacket, crimson t-shirt, black pants, and red and white shoes.

The driver walks to his mailbox, opens it, and finds… the red disc case!

Driver: What in the world is this!?

He looks to it then walks in his house. He sits on his couch and keeps examining the case. As he examines the case, he hears a loud growl coming from his bathroom.

Driver: Huh!? Who's there!? (walks to the bathroom)

He enters the room and starts looking around. As he looks towards the mirror, he sees the lion his tub. Scared shitless, he jumps and gasps, then looks to the tub, and it's not there. He looks to the mirror again and sees he's only visible in the mirror. The lion walks out the tub, and the driver runs out the room. He arrives in his living room, then he looks to the TV and sees the lion is there!

Driver: WHAT THE FUCK!?

The lion gives him a "What? You think you can outrun me?" look.

Driver: Okay… either I'm hallucinating or there really is a lion stalking me through the reflective objects!

As he about to pull out his phone, the lion hops out the TV, grabs him, and pulls him in.

The driver warps through!

Driver: AAAAAHHHHHH! (He sees he's flying through a portal) What's happening!? HUH!? (He sees the portal is about to end and warps out)

The driver crashes to a top of building.

Driver: Ugh… my head… HUH!? Where am I!? Why's everything backwards!?

The letters on everything is mirrored.

?: So YOU'RE the one that the lion chose!

Driver: (looks to where that voice came from) Who are you guys and where the fuck am I!?

It's the 4 riders!

Saito: This is Ventara. Our home. The world behind the mirrors. So… you must be Aidan Jensen?

Aidan: That's me, but… why am I in Ventara?

Lus: Well… the lion chose you to join us in our fight against Lord Venex.

Aidan: Who's Venex?

Daigo: He's the man responsible for this world not being populated anymore.

Aidan: How?!

Ako: Long story short, he's a man from Planet Karsh who found a way to kidnap everyone and made them his slaves and prisoners.

Aidan: Uhh…

Saito: Anyways… as for us, were what you'll become. Kamen Riders.

Aidan: Kamen Riders?

Saito: Yeah. (shows his case)

Daigo, Lus, and Ako do the same.

Aidan: So… you guys have those too? (shows his)

Saito: Uh huh… That's what we call Advent Disc Case. ADC for short. So, you're one of us now. You are Kamen Rider Leo.

Aidan: Kamen Rider Leo?

Saito: Yeah… anyways, name's Saito. Kamen Rider Ryu.

Daigo: I'm Daigo. Kamen Rider Hound.

Lus: My name is Lus. Kamen Rider Ptera.

Ako: And I'm Ako! Kamen Rider Razor.

Saito: Nice to meet you, Aidan! (gives out his hand)

Aidan: Sure! (grabs his hand gets helped up)

Saito: So what do you say? Will you help us?

Aidan: Well…

The chat gets cut short when a weird sound occurs.

Aidan: What is that noise!?

Saito: Trouble! Let's go!

The riders run off.

Aidan: Hey! Where are you guys going!?

Saito: Follow us!

Aidan follows them.

* * *

At a beach that's a mirrored version of Vespucci Beach, there's a group of mutants attacking.

The 5 heroes arrive.

Ako: There they are!

Aidan: What are those things!?

Saito: Venex's mutants! Stand back, we got this!

Aidan steps back and watches.

Saito: Ready guys!?

Daigo/Lus/Ako: Ready!

They all activate their ADCs and belts clips on.

Riders: Kamen Rider!

They all pop in their ADC and morph into their rider forms, and Aidan gives out an amazed face as we witness the transformations. The riders charge to the mutants and fights them, and Aidan watches.

 **Sword Mode**

Ryu catches his sword and starts swinging.

 **Axe Mode**

Hound catches his axe and starts chopping up.

 **Dagger Mode**

Ptera and Razor catches their daggers and attack.

As the fight carries on, the mutants somehow start overpowering the riders. Ryu swings his sword, one mutant catches the sword and another mutant swings an overhead punch, and he crashes down. Hound swings his axe, but the mutant dodges and trips him. Ptera's double stab attack gets countered by one mutant club swing. Razor gets bashed down by one mutant's spear thrust.

Aidan: NO!

The riders are now getting their asses kicked. As Aidan watches in horror, the lion appears!

Aidan: (looks to it) The lion!

Lion: (looking at his ADC)

Aidan: (looks to his ADC) You're telling me it's time I go!?

The lion nods. Aidan readies himself and activates the ADC! The ADC glows in red lightnings and his belt forms around his waist! The riders look to him as he's about to morph.

Aidan: Kamen Rider! (pop in his ADC) (Red plasma globe forms around him)

Hound: He's doing it!

Razor: Yeah!

Aidan has morphed into Kamen Rider Leo!

Leo's appearance consists of a red lion themed helmet with red visors, black jumpsuit, red lion themed armor, red forearm wear, black gloves with red backs, red and black boots.

Ryu: Use your Discs!

Leo: (draws out a disc and pops it in his cane)

 **Sword Mode**

Leo catches his sword, the sword looks like a lion tail, and he attacks. Leo starts slashing each mutant in site. Leo chops one mutant's arm off, one's leg, and another's head.

The 4 other riders regroup and watches him.

Ptera: Man… look at him go!

Hound: Hell yes!

Razor: He's kicking ass!

Ryu: Impressive for a noobie.

Leo slices one in half, and there's only one left. The last mutant makes a run for it. Leo draws out another disc and pops it in his cane.

 **Final Hit**

The lion runs to where Leo is.

Leo: Alright, let's get him!

The lion roars, then readies his fire breath. Leo gets in a finisher stance, and leaps up. The lion fires his fire breath and Leo acts like a flame powered projectile with a rider kick.

The mutant sees that it's fucked.

Leo: HAAAAAA!

Leo kicks the mutant and the mutant blows up!

Leo lands and the lion roars in victory.

Leo: I did it!

Ryu: Not bad!

Razor: That was amazing!

Leo: Thanks guys.

Ptera: So… are you in?

Hound: Were gonna need you in this journey!

Leo: Well…

Riders: ?!

Leo: Count me in!

Ryu: Then welcome aboard!

Leo and Ryu shake hands, and the other 3 riders cheer.

As of that moment, there's now 5 riders!

The celebration gets cut short when a shadowy figure appears in a window of a lifeguard house.

Hound: Guys! Look!

The riders look to where Hound's pointing at, and they see the figure.

The figure happens to a black spinosaurus themed Kamen Rider! His appearance consists of a black spinosaurus themed helmet, black jumpsuit, charcoal forearm wear, charcoal and black boots, and his belt has a black ADC with a spinosaurus on it.

The black rider walks away.

Leo: Who was that!?

Ryu: Kamen Rider Spino. Venex's riders.

Leo: An evil rider!?

Ptera: Sadly yes.

Ryu: Come on! (goes) Let's see what he wants!

The other riders follow him.

Leo: Hey wait up! (follows them)

The black rider rides his bike to earth and a black spinosaurus follows him and roars!

To be continued…

* * *

Yes, finally posted the first episode of Kamen Rider Leo after 3 years of planning!

So whatchu guys think? How did I do? Let me know in the review; praises and criticisms are welcomed. Well guys, until the next episode, later!


	2. Kamen Rider Dimetro

Episode 2

Kamen Rider Dimetro

* * *

Back to Earth

The 5 riders warp out a window and search around the area.

Ryu: Anything?!

Hound: Nope.

Ptera: Nothing here!

Razor: No sign of him!

Leo: Just what the hell did he wanted!?

Ryu: Who knows?

Leo: Then let's head to my place, and I want you guys to fill me in more about this.

Ryu: Sure.

The 5 riders head off to Aidan's place. Spino is seen on top of a building watching them like a hawk. He stands straight, head tilted up, and he demorphs. He's a 6'2 man in his 30s with black hair, light skin, and brown eyes. He's wearing a black leather jacket, white and black collared shirt, dark navy jeans, and black shoes. The man starts walking away and stands in front of the window, and the window shows a menacing man. He's 6'5, has long black/red hair, red eyes, and a goatee. That man is Venex!

Venex: So… there's now 5 riders?

Spino: Yes sir. Seems like I'll need my helper afterall.

Venex: Very well then, Zane. Return.

Zane: (Spino's real name) Yes sir. (Walks in and warp through)

Aidan's place.

4 riders sit around the table, and Aidan's getting water bottles for everyone.

Aidan: (gives them their bottles)

Ako: Thanks.

Riders: (Crack open their bottles and sip)

Aidan: Sure…. so, what's with the ADCs, what is a Kamen Rider, and how many are there?

Saito: (puts down his bottle) The ADCs are the source of the Riders' power. Each case has 4 or more discs in them. Each disc gives the abilities to use weapons, use special abilities, and preform finishers. As for what are the Kamen Riders, they're warriors of Ventara. There's 15 of them. Their purpose is to protect their world from Venex and his minions, until he found a way to get one like Spino, and maybe more, to serve under his command.

Aidan: 15 riders!?

Lus: You heard him right.

Ako: Now that you're here, we're 5 riders.

Daigo: 6 active riders in total since Spino's out there.

Lus: Spino is a mean mother fucker.

Aidan: How so?

Ako: From what we all understand, he was a serial killer do life in prison.

Aidan: Yikes…

Saito: Hmm. It's guys like him we need to be wary of.

Aidan: Understood. (his phone rings) Huh? (checks to see who it was)

The caller is his girlfriend, Mele.

Aidan: (Answers) Hello?

Mele: (Via phone) Hey!

Aidan: What's up?

Mele: I was wonder if you wanna come over tonight?

Aidan: Sure, but what time?

Mele: Around 8.

Aidan: Sure, why not?

Mele: Sweet! So whatchu doing now?

Aidan: Chatting with my new friends.

Mele: Oh, that's nice. Well, I gotta go now.

Aidan: Fair enough.

Mele: Alright, see you tonight!

Aidan: Yeah. (Hangs up)

Lus: Who was that?

Aidan: My girlfriend.

Ako: Aww!

Aidan: Yeah…

* * *

Back at Venex's, Zane is standing there on his phone looking through his Life Invader under a fake account. Moments later, he gets a text from a guy named Lyle.

Lyle's text: I'm here now. Where are you?

Zane texts back, "Be there shortly," then warps through the portal.

On the top of another parking structure, there's a guy with grey hair, standing 5'8, wearing an indigo jacket, navy jean shorts, purple and white t-shirt, and navy kicks. That guys so happens to be Lyle.

Lyle: (Looks to his phone to see what time it is.) Dude, where the fuck are you? You're lagging like balls!

Zane: (From behind) Looking for me?

Lyle: (Jumps) Ahh! Dude! Why!?

Zane: (Laughs) Sorry, you were ranting, so I thought why not spoke you a little.

Lyle: Yeah right that was little!

Zane: Anyways, are you ready?

Lyle: To join the fight? Hell yeah!

Zane: Then you'll be needing this. (Hands him an indigo ADC)

The Indigo ADC has a dimetrodon on it.

Lyle: Whoa ho! (takes it) What's this.

Zane: Your Advent Disc Case. ADC for short.

Lyle: So, this is the tool that'll grant me powers beyond my imagination!?

Zane: You bet your ass!

Lyle: Hoho sweet! So, when do I use this bad boy?!

Both evil riders look out.

Zane: Whenever those guys show up.

* * *

Back at Aidan's place

7:40 p.m.

The 5 riders are outside the house.

Saito: So, you're on a date tonight, huh?

Aidan: Yup!

Daigo: So where did you meet your girlfriend at?

Aidan: On Planet Hydro. We had a race there.

Ako: Well good luck!

Aidan: Thanks.

Aidan hops in his car, turns it on, and takes off. The other 4 riders, meanwhile, drive off on their bikes to patrol the city.

As the 4 riders drive around the city, the 2 evil riders spy on them.

They see Saito and Lus drive by.

Lyle: Look, there's a couple of them!

Zane: Ready to get them?

Lyle: Oh yes!

They pull out their ADCs and activate them and belts clip on

Zane/Lyle: Kamen Rider!

They pop on their ADC and morph into their Rider forms!

Black plasma globe form around Zane and turns him into Kamen Rider Spino.

Indigo plasma globe form around Lyle and turns him into Kamen Rider Dimetro

Dimetro is a dimetrodon themed rider with an indigo dimetrodon themed helmet, indigo dimetrodon themed armor, black jumpsuit, indigo armwear, black gloves with indigo backs, and indigo and black boots.

Dimetro: Now this is badass!

Spino: Indeed, it is! Now then, let's go!

Both evil riders head out.

* * *

Meanwhile with Daigo and Ako,

Daigo: Still nothing.

Ako: Yeah. I wonder how Saito and Lus are doing?

As they keep on riding, they see someone in the middle of the rode. They pull their brake bars on their handlebars and their bikes stop suddenly. They both look to who it is and… it's Spino!

Ako: Spino!

Daigo: What are doing here?

Spino: Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna put you 2 losers out your miseries!

Daigo and Ako hop out their bikes, ready themselves up, and actives their ADCs.

Daigo and Ako: (belts form on them) Kamen Rider! (pop in their ADCs and morph into their rider forms)

Spino grabs his cane, pulls out a disc, and pops it in.

Boomerang Mode

Hound and Razor pull out their discs and pop them in.

Axe/Sword mode

All 3 riders catch their weapons and start fighting 2 on 1.

* * *

Saito and Lus are riding by a maid café, but little do they know, Dimetro is standing The 2 heroic riders just brake and they see it is another.

Lus: Ahh great, another rider?!

Saito: And you are?

Dimetro: The name's Kamen Rider Dimetro! You 2 must be Ryu and Ptera?

Saito: What do you want?

Dimetro: To end you both! (pulls out a disc then pops it in his cane)

Saw Mode

Dimetro catches a 2-handed sword that looks like a chainsaw, then Saito and Lus pulls out their ADCs and activate them!

Saito/Lus: (belts form around their waists) Kamen Rider! (pop on their ADCs and morph into Ryu and Ptera)

They, too, engage into a 2 on 1 fight.

* * *

We see Aidan and a girl with long bright red hair walking together through a park and having a chat.

Aidan: So, you guys are having another race at Zego?

Mele: Yeah, we'll also gonna race our rival team again.

Mele is Aidan's girlfriend who he met at Planet Hydro, as mentioned earlier, during the race. She stands 5'5, has orange eyes, and wearing a tan hoodie, blue jean skirt, black and white hi sneakers

Aidan: I'm sure you are gonna smoke them again! I know you will.

Mele: Thanks. You're not gonna race there?

Aidan: No actual.

Mele: Why?

Aidan: Well… It's something personal.

Mele: What's so personal about it?

Aidan: My friend and I have plans.

Mele: I see. (looks to her watch) Well, I guess I better get going.

Aidan: I understand.

Both hug for about 5 seconds.

Mele: (lets go of him) I'll see you around! (runs off)

Aidan then walks to his car and takes off.

* * *

Spino swings his boomerang and Hound blocks with his axe. Hound then pushes him off, Razor swings her sword, and Spino dodges and throws the boomerang. The Boomerang hits both Hound and Razor, knocking both down, then the boomerang flies back to Spino and he catches it.

Hound: (gets up) GRRR! This guy is really pissing me off!

Razor: (gets up) No kidding! He's a strong son of a bitch!

Spino then attacks again and so do Hound and Razor. All 3 clash their weapons!

Dimetro and Ptera and wrestling with their weapons, then Ptera kicks him in the gut and swings her sword. Dimetro dodges, Ryu flies in and kicks him, and Dimetro comes crashing down. Ryu charges to him and swings his sword. Dimetro deflects with his saw, gets back up, and attacks. Dimetro swings his saw and hits Ryu. Ryu gets sent flying to the café.

Inside the café, there's a female employee wearing a cyan and white maid outfit. She was getting ready to leave when Ryu crashes in. The maid screams and covers herself.

As Dimetro was about to jump to finish him, Ptera flies in and bash him away.

Ryu gets up.

Maid: What's going on!?

Ryu: Sorry miss, but it's not safe here right now! (runs to her) Let's get you outta here!

He grabs he by the wrist and runs to get her to safety.

Aidan is driving back home when he sees Ptera and Dimetro fighting, and Dimetro seems to be kicking Ptera's ass. Aidan shifts into high gear and blasts off to Dimetro. Dimetro sees he's about to get run over and leaps away, and Aidan slams on his breaks and his car stops.

Ptera: Aidan!

Aidan: (hops out his car) you okay, Lus?

Ptera: Yeah.

Aidan: (turns to Dimetro) So who's this jackass?

Ptera: Kamen Rider Dimetro. He attacked me and Saito and claims to be working with Spino.

Aidan: Is that so?

Dimetro: Yeah? What if I am?

Aidan pulls out his ADC, activates it, then his belt clips on.

Aidan: Kamen Rider! (pops in ADC and morphs into Leo)

Dimetro attacks Leo, Leo summons his sword, catches it, and attacks him, too. Dimetro swings, Leo flips over him and slashes him a couple times on his back, Dimetro falls over from the attack, gets back and tries again. This time, Dimetro starts doing damage to Leo by thrusting his saw, then swinging a couple times. The second blow, sends Leo flying for 15 feet. Leo crashes, then Dimetro charges to him. Leo drops his sword, pulls out a disc and pops it in his cane.

Gauntlet mode

Leo is now armed with lion claw gauntlets and starts kicking the shit outta Dimetro! After a final blow, Dimetro flies up in the air and crashes on a car, the car's alarm trips. Dimetro gets off the car.

Dimetro: You haven't seen the last of me! (runs off)

Leo chases him, but he got away.

Leo: Dammit!

Ryu then walks to maid to her bike and gives her helmet.

Maid: Thanks. (ride off)

Ryu: Be safe.

Ptera: (comes in) You saved her?

Ryu: Yeah, seems like she was the last one there. And Dimetro?

Leo: He got away.

Ryu: Shit…

* * *

Spino crashes through a pawnshop window and crashes into a punch of electronics. He looks up to see if Hound and Razor are coming then he dashes to a mirror and warps though.

Hound and Razor show to the mess Spino and see that he has escaped.

Ako: Fuck, he ran away!

Hound: Shit… Well… I guess we should he back. (holds helmet and turns on built in com) Saito, Lus, what's your status?

Ryu: (via com) Dimetro got away and Aidan's back.

Hound: Spino got away, too.

Ryu; Hrr…

Hound: So what now?

Ryu: Let's head back to Aidan's and fill him in on the situations.

Hound: Got it.

The 5 riders ride back to Aidan's place from their current positions.

* * *

We now see the maid riding back home. The camera then zoom in her purse and we see… A cyan ADC with a bear on it!

* * *

Well that's it for episode 2! Rate and Review, and thanks for taking your time to read this one. Well, until next time!


End file.
